


rooftop daybreak

by Cronomon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon
Summary: There's a certain kind of romance in the mundane— or something like that.





	

For Yoshiko, it probably starts when she forgets her water bottle during practice one day.

“Water’s for nerds,” she wants to say, only she knows Kanan and Dia would never let her hear the end of it, so instead she searches through her bag for the half-empty Snapple bottle she’s pretty sure is still in there because hey, drinks are drinks and all that matters is that she’s at least trying to stay hydrated, right?

Wrong, apparently, because when Kanan sees her she gives her the blandest look (which, frankly, is a little insulting) and says to her point-blank, “You can’t drink that.”

“What? Why not?”

“I remember when you bought that. It was, what, a month ago?”

Maybe more like three, but what Kanan doesn’t know won’t kill her.

The dad friend says, “It’s gone bad by now.”

Yoshiko stares. “Are you kidding? These things are, like, radioactive.” She shakes the bottle. “I could drink this in ten years and I’d be fine—.”

“No, Yoshiko.” Kanan puts one hand on her shoulder and takes the bottle with the other. She looks her in the eye. Says in her gentlest voice, “You wouldn’t.” She sounds like the beginning of a lecture. Yoshiko is ready to die.

Then, who should slip in but Yousoro herself, a knight in shining armor, or really just a kid in a snapback, but in such a dire moment they’re pretty much the same thing. She’s got a glint in her eye as she calls out, “Dare you to leave it in the clubroom and drink it when we graduate.”

“Yō!” Kanan turns to her with a frown (or an attempt at one, but she looks suspiciously close to laughter instead) and Yoshiko manages to catch her gaze and mime the prayer emoji.

Yō salutes in return. “Aye! Yō Watanabe, going full steam ahead, always ready to make a quick buck off of unsuspecting first-years!”

“Oh?” Yoshiko sniggers, ducking away from Kanan to approach her. Her fingers knit behind her head. “Well, joke’s on you because that just means I get the sweet taste of victory _and_ cancer.”

Yō isn’t fazed in the slightest. “It’s so on.” There’s a flavor of challenge in her words. She taps the rim of her cap.

Somewhere in the distance, Chika is laughing loudly, and Dia’s ranting about health issues or whatever. Kanan’s wearing that _where did I go wrong with you two_ look, probably.

Yoshiko isn’t really paying attention to any of it, though, because Yō is beaming like sunlight, and it’s not like that in and of itself is unusual or anything — she always smiles like that, a grin to part the clouds — but this time, for some reason, by some power, Yoshiko realizes she can’t look away.

It’s like an enchantment, maybe, and she’s not too sure how to break out of it, which sort of freaks her out, a little.

She does, though, inevitably, when black fills her vision and she realizes that Yō has put the snapback on her head and pushed it down over her eyes. Yoshiko jerks back, sputtering indignantly.

“Hey! The heck was that for!”

“You were spacing out,” Yō says, and now even her voice is warm as summer. “Heat getting to ya?”

She’s closer than she knows, which is kind of annoying to think about. Yoshiko scowls, adjusts the cap on her head so she can glare properly.

Yousoro remains oblivious as ever. It’s her hands behind her head now, and she’s grinning without a care. “For real though, you can share my water today, no worries. Oh! Wanna rock-paper-scissors for who buys more on the way home?”

Honestly, she’s so bright it’s almost blinding.

Yeah, Yoshiko thinks. That’s about when it starts, probably.

**Author's Note:**

> im relearning how to write bear with me also i posted this on tumblr yesterday but this version is actually edited


End file.
